


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Juke and Willex anyone? ;)
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 47
Kudos: 513





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

Luke chuckled softly as he glanced down at her wide eyes, her mouth slackened with shock. “What’s the matter, Jules…looks like you’ve seen a…”

He trailed off as her wide eyes narrowed in warning, daring him to say it. He could never turn down a dare. “Ghost,” he finished with a grin.

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her lips curving up in amusement as she began to pull away. “You’re hilarious.”

He let her do so, moving his hands from her waist, to her shoulders…making sure she was still steady. “I like to think so…you okay? Sorry, I scared you.”

“I’m fine,” she said as she felt her racing heart start to slow down. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now.” She pushed back some of her curls that got in her face and took a breath. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at your parents.”

“I was,” he said with a shrug as he took a seat on the couch. “Now I’m here.” He looked up at her when she hesitated and noticed she looked a little uneasy. “Is it okay that I’m here?”

“Oh…of course!” she assured him as she sat next to him. “I’m just surprised to see you.” She nervously began to fiddle with a strand of her hair. “Lately you seem like you’ve been keeping your distance…I wasn’t sure if something was wrong...or if I did something wrong to…”

“No,” he said urgently, silently kicking himself for making her feel that way. “You haven’t done anything, Jules.” He reached out and gently took her hand, covering it completely as they rested on the cushion between them. “This one is on me…I feel like I haven’t been myself lately.”

Julie tilted her hand up under his and linked his fingers with hers. “Talk to me.”

He glanced down at their linked hands, smiling softly. “It’s just…everything that’s happened to us…sometimes it just gets to be a little overwhelming.”

“I can only imagine,” she said. 

“I’ve been spending a lot of time with my parents lately…it’s easy to have my own pitty-party when I’m with them. They can’t hear or see me, so I kind of unload myself on to them…it’s kind of therapeutic I guess.”

“I get that…it’s what I do when I talk with my mom.”

“Yeah,” he said with a little nod. “Exactly…but I was reminded today on how lucky I am despite everything…I still have the guys…music…” He looked up meet her eyes. “I have you.”

“Luke.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Of course you do.”

“I’ve come to realize that we really don’t know how long this is going to last…I wish it would last forever, but…nothing does, right?” He smiled sadly as he brushed his thumb across the top of her hand. “So, I’m not going to waste it…I want to write music with you, preform with you and the guys…or just veg on the couch with you on a Friday night.” He paused when she laughed, relishing the pure sound of it. “I’m going to be around so much now you’ll get sick of me.”

She smiled as she leaned in a little. “Not possible.”

He just grinned and playfully tucked her chin with his other hand. “We’ll see about that.”

Before she could even begin to be flustered, Alex popped up in front of them with a grin on his face, causing Julie to let out a little yelp. “Alex!”

“Hey!” He then lifted a brow when he noticed them holding hands. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Luke!” Julie exclaimed.

Flustered, Julie gave him a look of disbelief as she tried to untangle their hands, while Luke just held on and gave her a wink, clearly not phased by the situation. 

“Hey, Willie…what’s up?” he asked as he stretched out his legs on to the coffee table.

“Wait, what?” Julie asked, now focused on Alex and then smiled when she noticed Alex hand by his side, cupped around empty air…as if he was holding someone’s hand. “Willie is here?”

Willie, who was still bummed that Julie couldn’t see him, gave her a little salute. “Hey there, Julie!”

Alex smiled. “He says hi…he can’t stay long, but…he just wanted to stop in real quick.”

“Does he have to get back to Caleb?” Luke asked with a slight frown.

“What?” Julie’s shoulders dropped. “No.”

“No, no,” Willie said. “I just…don’t want to hang here for too long…the last thing I want to do is lead Caleb to you.”

“This is so frustrating…now I know how Flynn and my family feel.” She huffed out a breath. “What is he saying?”

Luke leaned into murmur in a low voice, “He doesn’t want to hang here long…might not be safe.”

Understanding, she gave a quick nod and then watched Alex say goodbye to his ghost boyfriend who she couldn’t see.

“I had fun tonight,” Alex said and then looked back to see Julie and Luke watching them like they were watching a movie. “Uuummm…let’s go in the kitchen.”

Willie let out a chuckle, loving how flustered Alex was as he led him away. He gave a final wave goodbye and when Luke murmured something to Julie, she quickly waved back with a smile on her face.

“So,” Willie said when they were alone in the kitchen. “A lifer and a ghost…that…has complications.”

“Oh, 100%,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t seem too weird though…Julie kind of makes us forget what we are…especially now that she can touch us.”

He shook his head. “That’s wild…we need to pray Caleb never finds that out…he’d go after Julie in a heartbeat.”

Alex shook his head as he began to panic slightly. “That can’t happen, Willie…not her.”

“It won’t,” Willie assured him. “I know how much she means to you…to all you guys…and because of that, I won’t let that happen.”

Alex took a deep breath as he let his anxiety settle. “I know…thank you, Willie.”

“Anything for you, Alex,” he said with a smile and a wink. “You should know that by now.”

Alex felt his lips curve up slightly as he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know.”

“I…I better go.”

“Right, yeah…stay safe.”

“Always am,” he said and then hesitated a moment, before he reached up,cupped the back of his head, and pulled him down a quick kiss on the lips. “See ya around, hotdog.”

He then ghosted out, leaving Alex stunned in the middle of the kitchen…did that just happen? “Did that really just happen?” 

“Did what just happen?”

He opened his mouth, but only a high pitch noise decided to come out.

“Is Willie gone?”

He pressed his lips together firmly and simply nodded.

“Still sad I can’t see him…I was just going to come in and get something to eat…are you okay?”

“What?” He blinked at her. “What?”

“What’s happening?” she asked with a little smile. “Why do you look all red and flustered?”

“I do?” He placed his hands on his cheeks and felt the warmth. “How is that possible?” he whispered, mostly to himself. 

“Alex, what happened?” She walked to him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Umm….well…Willie just….” He swallowed nervously. “He kissed me.” He watched Julie’s mouth drop in shock. “For the first time.” She then placed her hands on her cheeks. “And I’m slightly freaking out about it.”

“Oh…my… _god!”_ She leaped up and threw her arms around Alex and then jumped up and down. 

He let out a grunt as he caught her and then winced when she let out a high pitch squeal. “Geez, I don’t know who is more excited, me or you?”

Luke came flying in a moment later. “What? What is it?!”

Julie turned excitedly toward Luke and flung up her hands. “Willie kissed Alex!” She then proceeded to do a little dance.

“No way! Dude!” Luke came over and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “That’s awesome!”

Reggie popped in, sitting on the kitchen counter. “What’s awesome?”

Alex opened his mouth, but both Luke and Julie beat him to it, “Willie kissed Alex!” they said at the same time.

Reggie widened his eyes and then grinned as he held out a hand. “Nice, bro!”

“Yeah,” Alex laughed as he gave him a high five. “Thanks.”

“Omigod…you have to tell us _everything_.” 

“I do?” Alex asked.

“He does?” Reggie and Luke asked.

“Of _course_!”

“Oh…yeah,” Reggie said as he snapped his fingers. “I’ve heard about this…girls apparently tell each other _everything_.”

“Everything?” Luke asked, slightly put off by this new information.

“Absolutely,” Julie said as she leaped up onto the counter next to Reggie. 

“Like…when Flynn had her first kiss last summer…”

“She did?” Reggie asked, with a slight frown.

“Yeah…a cute boy she met while visiting her grandparents in Texas. She called me the _minute_ after it happened, and we talked about it for like two hours!”

“Jeez…how long was that kiss?” Reggie grumbled.

“Two hours?” Alex asked, stunned. “I don’t think I could talk about our kiss for…” he trailed off when Julie gave him a look. “Okay, yeah…I totally could.”

“And on that note…I’m going to go back to Mario Kart.” Reggie gave Alex two thumbs up. “Happy for you, dude.”

“Okay, so…how did it happen?” Julie asked a grinning Alex. “How long was it? Did he say anything afterwards?”

“Umm….wait up, Reggie,” Luke said and ghosted out.

Alex just rolled his eyes. “Boys.”

She just grinned and then listened to Alex go over the kiss…from the moment he took a step towards him, the way he grabbed his neck, the kiss that was only seconds, to when he finally blinked away.

“Wait…so he just said, see you later, hot dog and… _poofed_?!”

“Basically.” They were sitting next to each other on the counter, while Julie dug into a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip. She had fished it out of the freezer while Alex went on and on about the kiss. “I think he was trying to play it cool.”

“Or he was nervous about how you’d react,” Julie said before licking off the spoon. 

“You think so?” Alex asked, pleased with the idea. 

“Absolutely,” she said with a smile. “I just wish I knew what he looked like.”

“Yeah...I wish you could…oh! Wait…let me see your phone.”

“Okay…it’s in the den.” She hopped down the counter and he followed her back over to the couch, both flopping down while she handed him her phone. “Is he on Insta?”

“No, no…the other…his parents still keep it up…Facenook?”

“FaceBook,” she corrected with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah…that.” With a little coaxing from Julie, he was finally able to bring up his picture and then held it out to her. “There he is.”

“Woooww, Alex…he’s super cute!”

“I know, right?!”

“Such a cute smile.”

“The cutest…and Julie, every time he takes off his helmet, I swear I see it in slow-motion…like in Baywatch.”

“Bay-what?”

“You know…the TV show…right, _way_ before your time.”

“I think I get the idea. But…why does he wear a helmet? He’s a ghost…isn’t he pretty unbreakable?”

“Yeah…I asked him that once, too…when he first started skating, he promised his mom he would always wear one. He wants to keep his promise even in death.”

Julie placed a hand on her heart. “Awww.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “I know.”

Julie smiled and then looped her arm with his before placing her head on his shoulder. “I’m really happy for you, Alex…I hope things work out…that he can someone be free of Caleb.”

He smiled as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. “Don’t worry….we’re working on it.”


End file.
